It's Okay To Hate Fred
by crystalgirlalways
Summary: George is angry and in pain, the Weasley's must trust Harry to help him. Can he? Please review. SEQUEL COMING SOON...
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I was reading some George mourns for Fred fanfic, and I could not get the Charmed season 4 episode 3: Hell Hath No Fury, out of my head. So I decided to write my verison. I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter.

* * *

It's Okay To Hate Fred….

"You're such a pansy!" George sneered at Percy. The whole Weasley family gathered around, to see what happen.

"George! Apologies to your brother!" Molly scolded her son. It had been a couple of months since the war, since Fred death, and George didn't take it well. George had yelled at everyone, because in his eye they could not do anything right anymore.

"No, if _perfect Percy_, can't take the truth, he shouldn't have started it." George angrily, glaring at his family.

"George, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just trying to help. We all worried about you. You don't sleep. You hardly eat. Cant you see that you're slowly killing yourself." Percy stated getting slightly angry at his little brother act.

"I don't need or want _your_ help." George spite out, not caring that his family flinched at his tone.

"Fred was my brother, too. I lost him too, George. We all did. But we're dealing it, are you?" Percy question ignoring everyone eyes widen and gasps of shock.

"Don't you dare say his name; you don't have the right anymore. Where were you when we needed you? Harry told me all about that letter you sent to Ron, did you even care that you hurt this family, just so you can kiss Fudge a—"

"George, watch you language, and don't you take this out on him. We all make mistake." Arthur Weasley butting in before it can get worst.

"Did you know at Fred and I, had to comfort Harry because you. Did you know that he was so scared that we all felt the same way you did? It didn't matter that Ron said that he would never leave him, their best friends. It everyone else, he was afraid of, that they would abandon him, like you? Fred's not the brother that should've died." George hiss out grabbing Percy by the shirt, shoveling him against the wall fighting Bill, Charlie, and Arthur, whom tried to release Percy.

"George knock it off now!" "Let GO" "Common on you two, stop it." "PROTEGO". The last word shocked everyone into silence. The five Wealsey at the wall flew apart, falling to the ground, breathing heavily. Turning to the door they saw a shocked Ron and Hermione standing next Harry, who had his wand out. They saw Ginny as holding Molly both were crying.

"What is going on here?" Harry said in a low voice. An awkward silence fell in the room. They only sound that was heard was Molly and Ginny fighting the tears.

"Oh hi Harry. What are you dong here? Shouldn't be with Teddy?" Arthur said getting up from the ground.

"I was. Until Ron and Hermione came running to me, and saying there was a fight and I am needed here." Looking at everyone, noticing they didn't hold his glaze.

"Oh that great, Ronnikins, you had to run to Potter. Tell me does he fight all your battles for you?" George sneered at his youngest brother, before glancing away. Harry notices that neither George nor Percy stood up. Percy had a hurt and guiltily look on his face, but couldn't face anyone so he choose to stare at the floor.

"No, but you wont listen to us. Maybe you'll listen to him." Ron said quietly. Harry look at Ron, who looked back. Ron closed his eyes, sighing, looking back at Harry, he nodded. Harry nodded quickly back before running to George and Percy, grabbing both of them, he Apperated away.

"Where?" Molly said as she found her voice.

"Harry took them, to where they need to be, right now." Hermione said holding onto Ron. The Wealsey were surprise that that they didn't they didn't think of him sooner. All sat down in the living room waiting, praying that Harry could help.

"How do you know that they need him?" Bill asked sitting down.

"Something George said." Hermione said quietly.

"Plus, Harry know what Goerge is going though." Ron added holdin ghis girlfreind close to him.

* * *

Harry let go the brothers as soon as they arrived, quickly moving his hands in front of him. George eyes widen imminently, knowing where they where, while Percy looked around first, still sitting on the ground, he watch as George tried to Apperate away. But couldn't.

"What?" George said confused.

"I warded the place, against apparition. You can't leave." Harry said quietly watching. George ran to the gate door, pushing and pulling with all his might but it stayed closed.

"You have no right to keep me here, Harry. Let me go." George screamed at his brother-in-all-but-blood.

"No. You need this. You're hurting and I understand, but taking your pain out on your family is not the way deal with it." Harry shot back. Not bending to George wrath.

"Why I was only speaking the truth." George narrowed his eyes, that was full of hate and pain, down at his brother. Not caring that he winch.

"No. Percy is not brother you hate. His not the one you're truly angry with." Harry said in a strong voice, but his eye full of tears gave his emotions away. Percy still on the ground slowly began to understand why they were there. George kept shaken his head, in denial, backing away from them.

"George, tell him. Let it out. It is okay to hate him." Harry pointing to the gravestone.

"No nonononononononononono." George whispered shaken his head.

"You should hate him. When my parent died, when Sirius died. I hated them. I was alone, and scared. They left me. Never had it occurred to them, that I might need them in my life. IT. IS. OKAY. TO. HATE. FRED." Harry said allowing his tears to fall, George look at Harry seeing in his eyes, a secret message. He scream running towards the tomb, falling down on the ground he pounded the dirt with fist.

"Why, Fred. How dare you leave me? How could you leave me here all alone? Come back, please. I need you." George cried. Percy got up and walked over; kneeling to the ground he wrapped his arms around his brother and held him.

"It's okay." Percy whisper over and over.

"No its not. He risked his life. Never did he think about what would happen to me if he was gone." George leaned into his older brother, crying.

"I know." Percy rubbing George's arms.

"How could he think that I could live without him?" George looked at first Percy, for the first time since the funeral, without hate in his eyes, just raw pain. Percy was without words; instead he just pulled George to him, both crying on the floor, for a lost brother. Harry stood behind them, crying silently, before looking that the tombstone that read:

_Born. April 1, 1978- Died. May 2, 1998_

_Fredrick Gideon Weasley. _

_A Brave Soul. A Happy Soul._

_Who Solemnly Swears He's Up To No Good, And Always Manages Mischief._

Neither notice the sun setting nor the stars coming out it wasn't until a clock chimed in the distance, before Harry decided it was time to go home.

"Percy, we should head back." Harry said quietly not wanting to wake George who had cried himself to sleep in his brother's arms.

"I suppose your right." Percy looked down at his brother not wanting to move. Smiling slightly, Harry cast a weightless charm on George, before helping Percy stand.

"You got him?" Harry asked when Percy nodded, Harry grabbed the both of them, before apparting back to the Burrow, know that Percy was too emotional to do so. They family stood up at once, look them over. Seeing George in a peaceful sleep, in Percy's arms, help them relax a bit.

"Percy, you should take him to his room." Harry said quietly. Percy nodded and left carrying George upstairs.

"Harry?" Molly voice quivered. Harry turn to look at them, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur, still looked rumbled from their fight.

"George will be okay. He's on the path to heal. He was angry and didn't want to face it. But it will take time." Harry told softy. The Weasley and Hermione sagged with relief.

"And Percy?" Arthur asked still worried.

"He'd be fine to. Just don't be surprised if he glues himself to George for the time being." Harry said smiling, as his adopted family laughed a little.

"Harry, dear it's late, why don't you stay here." Molly requested. Harry nodded following Ron to his room. Each member made an excuse to Fred and George's room, smiling at the sight of George sleeping still being help by a now sleeping Percy.

* * *

The next morning, Harry found himself in the kitchen alone, drink coffee. He can hear the Weasley having a family meeting and didn't want to disturbed them. Lost in thought, he didn't notice Percy sitting beside him.

"Hem hem" Percy coughed, Harry turned toward him.

"Percy?" Harry said confused, on why Percy was blush and avoiding eye contact.

"I… umm… I want to um apologies to you Harry." Percy finally looking Harry in the eyes.

"What for?" Harry said tilting his head a little. Putting his cup down on the table, giving Percy his full attention.

"About my action towards you." Percy started.

"Don't worry about it, Perce. It's in the past." Harry waved his apologies. But Percy was stubborn like his family.

"No. What George said last night, he was right. I was a git; I betrayed my family, for the popular vote. And that includes you. And then I went and wrote that letter to Ron, knowing that you're his best friend. At the time, I didn't care how much I hurt my family. I thought I was right and they were wrong, and I listened to people, who only cared for power, and not the people's safety. I didn't even think how it would affect you, nor did I care. I wanted to be with Fudge so much, he had the job I always thought I wanted, and I listened to him. Only to find out, everything I believed in was wrong, when I saw Voldemort at the Minstery. I didn't know what to do or what to think, and I was in Fudges office, and he was pacing, and some of the things he said. It hit me I was wrong. My family was right, and I left them." Percy stumbled suddenly loss for words. Harry started at him.

"Why did you wait two years, before coming home?" Harry asked the one question that had been nagging him.

"Mostly my pride, I didn't want to admit to everyone that I was wrong. I was also scared, though, afraid that they would treat me differently." Percy confessed, looking down at his hands.

"I forgive you." Harry said, shocking Percy.

"What?" Percy said dumbly.

"I forgive you. That year was horrible, I'll admit that. Yes, I believe Ron would never turn his back on me, again. I was scared that everyone else would. But Fred and George knock some sense in me. I realize, just how much you all really mean to me. Your family, my brother, and from what I learn, siblings do stupid stuff all the time. But that's okay, because when we make a mistake, we learn from it." Harry said patting Percy shoulder.

"Yeah, but you may have forgiven me, even if my family did too. I can still see the pain and fear in their eyes. I honestly don't know what to do." Percy said sadly.

"Just one step at a time." Harry said looking up from him when George came. He stopped, looking at the two, deciding to sit across from them.

"I wanted to thank you, Harry. For last night." George said picking at his nails.

"Your welcome. How'd you slept?" Harry said looking that George, he look tired.

"Fine." George glance quick at Percy.

"Seriously you guys how are you doing?" Harry looked at them, concerned.

"Well, it's been up and down for me." George said shrugging.

"Yeah me too, but you know how it is, right Harry?" Percy said looking at Harry. Neither George nor Percy realized that the rest of their family was listening in.

"Yeah when Sirius died, I didn't know if I would survive the pain. It will never be okay that he's gone. And the pain will never go away. But I promise it will get better. You just need to stick with each and talk." Harry told all the Weasley. Molly started to cried as she hugged her sons, the rest the family joined the hug, all were crying for even though their family was broken, they all knew that slowly but surely they were healing.

* * *

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK.

I AM THINKING OF WRITING A SIDE-STORY OF FRED AND GEORGE COMFORTING HARRY...

BUT ITS LATE AND I AM TIRED...SO GOODNIGHT...


	2. IMPOTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT

NOTICE

My internet will be down starting tomorrow, because I'm moving. So it will be a couple weeks till its back up. I am almost done with a new story, but unfortunely it will not be finish in time. So when I can get my internet up (in a few weeks), I will post my story ASAP. So sorry for the inconvenience, please forgive me and be patience. I have not forgotten you. Thank you all

Nikki

PS: if I can get to a library, I see if I can post sooner.


End file.
